borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Why People Have To be jerks About Modding
Hey everybody,This is xMPx Nova signing back on to the wiki. As some ofyou may have noticed, I haven't been involved with the wiki in a while. I use to be a constant everyday contributor on here. So it is good to be back. When I signed back on and went to the forums expecting to reengage in the exciting conversations that partake on here, the first thing I noticed was that the mod non-mod battle was still being fought. I thought to myself,"Wow, I have been gone for this long and this battle is still going on!" I just started playing B'lands again. And everywhere I look there are the stock weapons and the rose omega. I am not dissing anyone that uses them, because I use them myself. But the growth of these items is rediculous. I do not believe noobs should have them. I believe, if you beat the game fairly, then you can take part in them. I am not saying that you shouldn't use modded items, I am just saying that those 2 items are no fun to use when you are trying to beat the game. I am all for modding! And you non-modders, where in the heck do you get off? Quit being jerks to the people that do use mods. It is getting pretty old. Just freaking get along. I am not trying to start a fight, I am simply just expressing my oppinion. XMPx Nova 18:56, August 17, 2010 (UTC) ---- Yet you just started another thread about it. Other people have expressed your exact sentiments as well as a plethera of similar and opposing ones. C'mon guy, don't feed the trolls :p Phoenixlol 19:02, August 17, 2010 (UTC) It is a pretty awkward issue to address. I've been working on putting together a respectable page about modding in the hopes that cooler heads prevail. I haven't had a chance to put much time into it yet, but I've been experimenting so I know what I'm talking about more.. WhackyGordon 19:09, August 17, 2010 (UTC) That's cool, I don't think anyone has a problem with you expressing your opinion. But you'll have to do thers the same courtesy, instead of asking "Where do you get off?" I don't have a problem with modding if you're playing offline, or with a group in a private match. It's when others with mods join a match, and expose others to possible game-wrecking glitches and save corruptions. So when it affects other people, they most certainly have the right to bitch about it. Other than that, the only issue I have is when people try to pass mods off as legit weapons. I haven't seen an argument in this forum in a long time about mods that wasn't just about people lyinig about their weaps rather than just the principle itself.GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 19:16, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Oh, c'mon CJ, I'm pretty sure we've both been in a couple recently. I think the main issue here is the energy it brings to the conversations. People rage so much here, it's a little disturbing. It'd be awesome if people would relax, post their rants in blogs, and not chop up every thread with scorpio code. WhackyGordon 19:23, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Where? I haven't been involved in any conversation about modding unless it was when someone was trying to pass their x12 scopeless sniper rifle off as legit, or something like that. And really, those ar ethe only types of arguments I see about it at all anymore.GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 19:32, August 17, 2010 (UTC) - Right, my bad - I was remembering your contributions on the "Wirkbench" thread lol WhackyGordon 20:02, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Why do you say that? I wasn't the one trolling there. All of my posts in that thread were reasonable. GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 20:04, August 17, 2010 (UTC) - Oh, I didn't mean you were unreasonable. I quite enjoy reading what you have to say. There are a lot of heated discussions on here, and you're one of the voices oft heard from the distant halls of reason lol WhackyGordon 20:11, August 17, 2010 (UTC) And if I'm not mistaken, this isn't even nearly the first thread with the subject of "Quit arguing about modding"; but I guess that's to be expected on a Wiki where people come and go without reading what they missed (not saying that's a bad thing, who wants to go through months of threads?). We're with you Nova, but haters gon' hate. It is what it is. Phoenixlol 19:30, August 17, 2010 (UTC) I just want this nonsense to stop. I mean, there is no point fighting about this. But one thing I am curious about, what is the point of beating the game with the rose omega and stock weapons. They completely take the fun out of it. I mean, how much fun can walking around knowing you cant die and you can kill anything in 1 shot actually be? And I wasn't talking about all of the non-modders, only the ones who start up hate threads.XMPx Nova 18:19, August 18, 2010 (UTC) :(Dr. F's edit seemingly the point is easily achieving by cheating what others try hard and long to do fairly. it is a symptom of a shallow soul but there you have the only point i can see) Maybe a Modding Complaints page would help? Give people somewhere appropriate to vent? WhackyGordon 18:23, August 18, 2010 (UTC) :see asshat/non-ashat thread :Yeah, but I think maybe a discussion page would be appropriate there, maybe with a section for lengthy rants? WhackyGordon 21:57, August 19, 2010 (UTC) first of all, why include any slur about any group of people? I mean that's like saying why do people have to be n*****s about modding. Should admins really allow posts like this? Secondly, to answer Nova, perhaps people who use gamefly just to get the achievements want to complete Borderlands quickly and, thus, they use modded guns? just a guess. 14:14, August 19, 2010 (UTC)]] 18:26, August 18, 2010 (UTC) :moved ty. - The Evil Dr. F HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE....lol. I don't mind mods, as long as they're not in my room acting like their badass. That and the misinformed players who think they are real drops from Crawmerax and continue to spread it like the Fried Chicken Flu. Yoshi-TheOreo 19:18, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, slightly inappropriate, but this is the internet. Worse happens too. As far as the title for this thread goes, more appropriate phrases would be jerks, pricks, ass-hats, or even whiny babies. Phrases like that abound on here, and to be completely honest, they convey the same intention. That's a good point, about people blitzing. Stock weapons are still not much fun for blitzing. Staged constructs are way more fun, and just as fast. There's something else that needs a page. Speed playing. Subsections legit, constructed, and turbohax lol. Although I don't entirely agree with people buying games just to get the achievements - seems redundant - but if you've got it and you don't want to play it much, or you got a new account and lost all your shit.. Yeah. And other modding - not stock weapons and rose omegas - could be quite useful for rebuilding a character lost in a glitch. That'd be a comprehensive guide - it would have to cover everything - but it would be really useful. WhackyGordon 19:20, August 18, 2010 (UTC) :(Dr. F's edit backing up saves helps too) :(Damn straight. *rubs two 4 GB flash drives and a 500 GB external hard drive*) Yoshi-TheOreo 05:11, August 19, 2010 (UTC)